


Who I Need To Be

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3rd person narrative, Angst, F/F, Fluff, also i did not want to write out mon-el, and a sprinkling of smut, and you have a way for me to rant, but lena's narrative, mix it all together, so mon-el is called mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: So here's a fix for the episode, just the last scene, not the entire thing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen up nerds, this is my attempt at getting rid of this asshole for good. I apologise for any mistakes, I wrote this very quickly, I’m sleep deprived and honestly I wanted to get this out as soon as I could, so if it doesn’t make sense I’m so sorry.

She pulled the blanket tighter over herself.  How could this have happened.  Jerimiah, working for Cadmus, he helped them escape, surely he was being held against his will, Lillian Luthor may have done something to his mind.  She did that, she twisted things, made people do what she wanted them to do.  That was the only explanation of why Jerimiah was doing what he was.  He would never betray his family, never of his own free will. 

There was a soft knock on the door.

“It’s unlocked,” she called out throatily.

The door opened and she expected Mon-El to be there, to say something, to start something, but she heard a soft gasp, a bag drop onto the floor and the door shut. Kara lifted her head up and turned to see who it was.  Lena was rushing around, placing a bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table and a box of what she assumed to be chocolate next to it.

“Oh my god, Kara are you okay?  What’s wrong?”  Lena asked frantically.

“Just, um, not feeling up to anything really.”  Kara mumbled, going back to how she originally was. 

“Do you want me to leave…” Lena said, going to walk away, but Kara reached out and grabbed her hand.  “No.  please stay.”

“Okay,” Lena said, and sat down where Kara’s feet were.  Kara rose and melted into Lena’s side, Lena wrapping her arms around the reporter. 

After a while, Lena whispered out, trying not to break the calming atmosphere that had overcome the apartment, “If you need me at all for anything, I’m here.  I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara looked up and into Lena’s eyes.  “Thank you.”

Lena nodded and held Kara closer, melting at the way Kara snuggled into her, how well they fit together, like they had always meant to be together. 

She wasn’t supposed to be thinking like that.  Kara was her friend, her first real friend in so long, and she didn’t want to mess that up over feelings she was pretty sure were not reciprocated.  So she pushed the thoughts and feelings down, pushed them down as naturally as breathing came to her.  It shouldn’t have, but years and years of practice had made Lena an expert at it. 

At one point during the night, Kara drifted off, and Lena was too comfortable to move away, so she got her phone out carefully and texted Jess to cancel her meeting for that night and reschedule it, and to send them a basket of mini muffins.  People loved mini-muffins.

 

Lena woke up to sunlight streaming into the living room, and Kara’s arms wrapped around her, still clinging onto her like her life depended on it.  Lena smiled and checked the time on her phone.  It was 8am.  She had a meeting at 8:30, that she was clearly not going to make. 

She sent another text out to Jess telling her to clear her schedule for the day, and after she had rescheduled all of her meetings, to take the day off as well.  As she put her phone down, her neck clicked, and only then did she realise how much her neck was hurting.  She had fallen asleep holding Kara.  Kara who was now taking up the entire sofa, head resting in Lena’s lap.  She rolled her head around trying to loosen the muscles, it helped, only if a little bit, and she ran her hands through Kara’s hair.  Kara hummed quietly and her grip on Lena tightened, only a bit

Kara mumbled something.  And then it got coherent. “Lena no, not Lena.  Don’t take Lena.”  Kara almost shouted. 

Kara shot up, hands resting on Lena’s thigh and the arm of the sofa, “Lena?” Kara said confused.

“Hey, I’m here.  It sounded like you were having a nightmare.” Lena said, hands coming up to cup Kara’s face.  Lena hesitated and ended up brushing stray hairs from Kara’s face behind her ear.

“They were taking you away from me, and I couldn’t do anything about it.” Kara sobbed into Lena’s shirt.

“Hey no, I’m right here okay.” Lena said, gently grabbing Kara’s hand that was on the sofa and guiding it up to her heart.  She pressed their hands so Kara could feel Lena’s heart beating, 

Lena saw Kara relax, which in turn made Lena relax, and only then was she aware that she had grabbed Kara’s hand and placed it on her boob effectively allowing Kara to feel her up.  She blushed deeply as realised and looked down, avoiding any eye contact, but when she flicked her eyes back up, Kara’s gaze was fixed on Lena’s lips, and she was closing the gap between them.  Kara was so close; she could feel her breath wash over her.  Their lips so close.  Kara was hovering, waiting for Lena to close the gap, all she had to do was lean forward the tiniest bit, and they would be kissing. But fate was cruel, and there was a knock at the door.

“Fuck,” Kara whispered and climbed off the sofa, and almost stomped to the door, completely oblivious to the fact that Lena’s face was bright red, because she had never hear Kara swear before and honestly, she had never been turned on this much before.  Her mind instantly went to images of her and Kara in bed, Lena kissing her was down Kara’s perfect body, making Kara moan and plead, and then work her so much that she swears over and over again as she grips Lena’s hair…

She was shaken out of her, for lack of a better word, daydream (fantasy, lust, longing, there’s so many words) by Kara calling her name and waving her hand in front of her face.

“Earth to Lena,” Kara said.

“Sorry, my mind was elsewhere.” Lena apologised, not missing the smirk on Kara’s face.

“You remember Mike?” Kara asked, looking somewhat uncomfortable around him.

Lena looked at the man standing there, looking pissed off about something,

“Yes, hi, nice to see you again.” Lena said, standing up and extending her hand.

“Umm, likewise,” he said, obviously reluctant to shake her hand, but he did nevertheless. 

Lena sensed something was going on between Kara and Mike, and she didn’t like it.  Not because she was possessive, no, she just had a bad feeling about mike.

“I should go,” Lena said walking towards her bag that she left on the floor.

“No,” Kara shouted, beating her to it, and grabbing her hand “No, um, please stay,” she said quietly.

“Okay,” Lena whispered back.

“Kara, hey, can I talk to you for a moment, in private.” Mike asked.

“I’ll be back, please don’t go anywhere.” Kara said.

Lena nodded and sat back down on the sofa.

Kara dragged mike by the hand and out into the hallway.

They weren’t even trying to be quiet, so Lena could hear everything they were saying.

“How could you?” mike said,

“How could I what?” Kara gave back

“Sleep with her.”

Lena could imagine the look on Kara’s face at such an accusation.

“I did not have sex with Lena, she came over last night as a friend and we just dozed off on the sofa.  And anyway why am I defending what I do, in my own home, to you,”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Lena has been there for me through everything, and I can rely on her to do as I ask, and not do the compete opposite.  She listens to me, understands me, she cares for me for me, not for her own selfish reasons. She asks me about me because she genuinely wants to know, she doesn’t use me, or make me feel guilty for doing what I do.”

There was a long pause, and then she heard Kara speak up again, “She’s one of the best things that’s happened to me.”

Another pause.

“I was right about you, from the moment we met, I knew that you were trouble, but no, I decided to give you the same chances I had, to be something more, but every single opportunity you’ve turned into some twisted declaration of desire for me, I was trying to help you, become a better person for your own sake, not for mine.  You know who made me realise that.  Lena.  She came over last night.  She didn’t have to say a thing, and I realised that you were abusing me, emotionally manipulating me, making me feel guilty for things I didn’t need to feel guilty for.  You made me doubt myself and question everything.  Lena shows up, doesn’t say a word, holds me and I know that she’s what I need.  She lets me be who I need to be.  Not you.”

“You know what happened with Jerimiah, yet you come into our family and create doubt, yes there was something wrong but we would’ve figured it out.  She came over last night, she had no clue about that crap that we’ve just been through.  She had one look at me, and held me.  She didn’t ask, or pry.  She just sat there holding me, letting me cry into her very expensive blouse.”

“I was going to come and see you, I was,” Mike said, “But I thought you’d rather be alone.”

“Just go,” Kara said, the same voice she used with Maggie when Lena was being arrested.  “I don’t want to see you outside of work.”

Kara opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

She looked angry, but it all dissipated when she looked at Lena.

“I’m so sorry you had to hear all of that.” Kara apologised.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Lena said.

Kara stepped forward and engulfed Lena in a hug.  Lena, not being one to waste an opportunity hugged her back. 

“I think I’m gonna get you a shirt that says Lena Luthor Defence Squad on it.” Lena joked, feeling the tension leave Kara’s body as she laughed at Lena’s corny joke.

“I’d wear it everywhere.” Kara mumbled into Lena’s shoulder.

They let go of each other.

“I’d put ‘fight me’ on the bottom, so everyone knows that I’m ready.” Kara joked.

Lena laughed, grabbed Kara’s hand and led them to the sofa.  They sat down and Lena faced Kara.

“So there’s history between you?”

“Yeah, I um slept with him,” Kara mumbled.

Lena raised her eyebrows.

“I thought he was what I wanted, he was sweet, charming and he helped.  He was such a dudebro, but he was changing. At least I thought he was.  He was changing for the wrong reasons.  He changed for me, but was still a jerk to everyone else, and I didn’t realise he was guilt tripping me into doing basically everything, and letting him off.  He never respected anything I asked of him, even though he said he would.” Kara took a deep breath, “It just took me a while to realise that he was emotionally abusing me.  I think my optimism about people just took over a lot of the times.  But he’s gone now, he can’t be toxic to me anymore.” Kara finished.

Lena smiled.

“Like right now!  I was rambling and if he was here, oh he would’ve butted in a million times, but you Lena, you just listened to me rant, because you know it’s what I need.”

Lena smiled again, “How do you know I just don’t like listening to you talk, it’s cute, you’re cute.” Lena smirked at Kara’s blush.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and placed a gentle kiss there which only served to make Kara’s blush increase.

“Uhm, okay then.”  Kara tripped over her words.

“Do you know when else you’re cute?” Lena asked.

“No,”

“Right now, and you have such a perfect rosy shade on your face, let’s see if we can deepen it.”

At the mere suggestion, Kara’s blush deepened and Lena smirked, sliding a hand up Kara’s arm, noting how her muscles tensed, up and rested on her neck, guiding her closer and closer until they were in the same position as they were before they got interrupted, this time, Lena was the one who was leading and Kara was the mess.

Kara’s eyes flickered between Lena’s plump lips and her dark eyes.  They settled on her lips, just begging to be kissed, so Kara closed the gap

Lena’s mind went blank the moment Kara’s lips touched hers.  She was in bliss.  She was all talk.  Kara was kissing her, and then Kara’s tongue was running along her bottom lip, and Lena was so glad they were sitting, because her knees were weak and desire coursed through her.

Without breaking the kiss, Kara straddled Lena, and her hands joined together behind her head.  Lena automatically moved her hands to Kara’s thighs and held her there, praising whatever entity that allowed for the angel Kara Danvers to be straddling her right now.

They broke the kiss, both of them panting heavily.

“Wow,” Kara whispered, Lena couldn’t trust her voice.

Kara leaned down to kiss her again when the door burst open and there was Mike, mouth open ready to speak but the words lost in his mouth as he saw Kara on top of Lena.

Kara whipped her head around, and judging by the look on Mike’s face and how fast he ran out of Kara’s apartment, it was one hell of a death glare.

When she turned back to face Lena, her eyes were wide, and then she relaxed.

“Um Kara?” Leena asked.

“Yeah,”

“Your eyes are glowing.”

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s how lena found out kara is supergirl. I’d love to hear what you guys thought.


End file.
